


come thru

by Cosmosis12



Series: All Things Weird and Beautiful [6]
Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Mimo, Mina - Freeform, OT9 - Freeform, Slice of Life, jline, kpop, momi - Freeform, momo - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: Momo wasn't expecting a grumpy Mina, but Mina wasn't expecting this either.





	come thru

[come thru - Jeremy Zucker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2viLEW-1A&frags=pl%2Cwn)

 

* * *

 

 

“What did you do.”

 

“What did I do.” Momo’s greeted with dead stares from the other members of TWICE. It stops her in her tracks as she turns to shut the door behind her, glancing up at the others as she kicks off her shoes.

 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “Well it must’ve been you- nothing we do could possibly get her all mopey like that.”

 

“Mopey?!”

 

“You must’ve done _something_.” Tzuyu emphasizes, staring amusedly at Momo. “It couldn’t have been us.”

 

“Yeah, she doesn’t give a rat’s ass about who I’m staring at.” Jeongyeon voices matter-of-factly.

 

“Or what I’m doing.”

 

“Huh??” Momo is officially confused.

 

Chaeyoung just sighs. She looks like she doesn’t have time for this. “Well, whatever you did, you better fix it.”

 

“Yeah- fix it fast too.” Sana chimes from the side. “I’m not dealing with her.”

 

“We’re not equipped for this.” Tzuyu claps her support on Momo’s broad shoulder. “Have fun, captain.”

 

They drift off, joking and jabbing and roasting Momo as they go. Momo shakes her head with a sigh, but honestly, she’s so used to them at this point that nothing really fazes her anymore. _Alright then, let’s see._

 

She tosses her jacket in her room on her way down the hall to Mina’s closed door. It’s not locked- usually never is- but she knocks anyway.

 

Silence. She frowns. _Maybe she’s sleeping._

 

She knocks again, a little less tentative. Again, no response- but as she presses her ear to the door, it seems unusually still so she pushes the door open and lets it click shut gently behind her.

 

Mina’s earth-shaded hair is sticking out from under her massive blanket burrito. Momo can’t help the little smile she develops at the sight and plods over, slowly letting her weight dip into the mattress.

 

Silence. Mina’s back is turned so Momo can’t see her face, but she realizes quickly that the girl’s just unelaborately trying to get her to leave.

 

“Hi.”

 

Nothing.

 

Momo sighs. “I know you’re not sleeping, babe.”

 

Finally some movement. Mina rustles a little, groaning. “Well I _was,_  until you decided to barge in uninvited.”

 

Momo quirks an eyebrow that Mina doesn’t see. “You haven’t been sleeping for long, hm?”

 

“And how would you know?”

 

“You weren’t trying to kick anything, kicky.”

 

Mina huffs indignantly at the off-hand roast. “I didn't invite you in to roast me."

 

"You didn't invite me in at all."

 

"So go away."

 

When it’s apparent that she won’t say anything else, Momo carefully reaches over to gently card a hand through Mina’s soft locks. “Someone’s in a mood.”

 

That doesn’t seem to be the right thing to say. Mina becomes visibly more irate, reaching up her own hand to aggressively swat Momo’s away. “I am not.”

 

Momo looks at her outlined figure disbelievingly. _“Huh. Maybe I did do something."_

 

“Well, is everything okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She can practically feel Mina glowering. “Positive. Now go away- I’m trying to sleep.”

 

Momo frowns at her, although there’s a playful glint in her eyes. “Aw Mitang, don’t be like that- what’s wrong?”

 

“Go away!”

 

Momo doesn’t go away (and she narrowly avoids the kick an extremely flexible Mina throws her way). Instead, she positions herself so she’s laying on her side on the bed next to Mina and her [blanket burrito](https://www.thisisinsider.com/blanket-that-looks-like-a-tortilla-2019-4?utm_content=buffera0eb6&utm_medium=social&utm_source=facebook.com&utm_campaign=buffer-dessert&fbclid=IwAR2lqfaCogKzZBZyajFJH0xV2S4gISaG1jBlsQMz5uOu3_ZIhzinXLrC2aM) barrier. “Why?”

 

“Because- because I said so?!” Mina splutters indignantly, huffing as she yanks her covers back from Momo, who is trying to carefully peel the blanket burrito back.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Who says I’m mad?”

 

Momo just tilts her head at Mina’s back. “No one- I just thought I’d ask. You don’t seem very happy.”

 

“I’m just tired- will you please leave me alone??”

 

A quick movement lets Momo yank the first layer of the blanket burrito away and slide under next to Mina. The first layer drifts down over both their bodies, and then only the second layer of the burrito separates them. “But something’s up.”

 

“Nothing’s up. I’m just cold.” Mina says crossly, obviously displeased at the intrusion. She knows how stubbornly creative Momo can be though, and that physically she’s overpowered- so instead of actually trying to remove the older, she just makes it a bigger point to make Momo stare at her back.

 

Momo frowns as she absently lets her fingers press soft patterns into Mina’s blanketed hip. “So ditch these,” She tugs slightly at the layer between them “and I’ll warm you up.”

 

Mina’s still cross for whatever reason Momo has yet to actually identify. She doesn’t seem all that cold either, although Momo can’t tell- she’s wrapped too tightly for a proper assessment. “No, just- can you please just go? I’m tired, really.”

 

Ironically, Momo had initially planned to come back a little upset at Mina instead of the other way around (but that was before she was notified of an extremely sulky penguin in her bed). Their fan sign event earlier had been one devoid of Mimo moments and chock-full of Minayeon moments instead. Not that much of it was really Mina’s fault, entirely. Nayeon has a strange tendency- has had it for a while now- to flirt with Mina wherever and whenever she can. When Momo had first crossly pointed the fact out to Mina, the younger had just laughed and assured her there was nothing to worry about- Nayeon was just being Nayeon. Momo being Momo though, knew better; Mina would never betray her and Mina harbors no secret feelings towards Nayeon. But Momo knows well that Nayeon would have gone for Mina had Momo not been so hellbent on having the girl, and it’s the fact that she knows Nayeon so well that drives her to be vigilant around the oldest. Nayeon wouldn’t hesitate to steal Mina away if she wasn’t so close with Momo- she’s always had a soft spot for the youngest Japanese girl. Just the thought of her competition leaves a fire raging in Momo’s stomach.

 

All thoughts of Nayeon vanish when Momo realizes that Mina still isn’t facing her and is just snuggling angrily deeper into her covers. She can’t help the huge smile that spreads on her face, one she doesn’t bother to try and bite back. Mina might be mad and all that but- well, it’s kinda cute. She’s like an angry little penguin. It tugs something warm in Momo’s chest.

 

“Then do you want more blankets?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pillows?”

 

“No.”

 

“Jacket?”

 

“Now you’re talking.” Mina turns her head slightly so Momo can hear her better. It’s a really passive aggressive jab (Momo of all people would know by now) and she realizes that Mina’s just being snarky to try to get her to go.

 

Unfortunately, Momo is just as stubborn as Mina is sarcastic. “I can get you a sweater.”

 

“Yes. Please go do that.”

 

Momo knows exactly how Mina wants this to go: Mina’s probably thinking that once Momo gets up, she can lock the bedroom door before Momo can come back with any sort of sweater. What a foolproof plan. What genius. What conniving!

 

Unfortunately for Mina though, Momo doesn’t get out of her bed. She moves around a little but doesn’t leave, and the action makes Mina curious enough to actually turn around some.

 

Immediately her eyes bug out of her head. “What are you doing-“

 

Momo drapes her crew neck sweater over Mina’s half-blanketed form. “There. Is that better?”

 

Mina is still gaping at her in something akin to flustered shock. “That’s not what I meant by sweater-“

 

“Why not? You said sweater. Here is a sweater.” Momo gazes back at her. She catches the way Mina’s eyes flit over her taut abs and the curve of her chest through her black sports bra, but she remains firm in her stance. Her words are innocent, but the message is clear enough: she’s not going to leave until Mina is feeling better.

 

“Put your clothes back on!” Mina squawks as she flips over, obviously a little flustered, to face the wall again. “I’m going to sleep- goodnight!”

 

Momo chuckles. “Fine. Rest well, baby.” She hums softly as she moves to spoon the sweater-blanket lump. She takes it as a positive sign when Mina doesn’t make any move to push her away, and wraps sturdy arms around the puffy form before settling in with a soft exhale.

 

When Mina wakes up half an hour later, she’s feeling more refreshed than she has in a while. She wakes up to firm arms around her and the gentle heat of Momo’s body simmering even through the layers of blanket.

 

Her movements seem to stir Momo from her own nap. Before she can turn around and properly face Momo, she feels a warm exhale of breath on her head and Momo’s hold tighten just a little around her.

 

It’s really warm. “Rise and shine.” She hears Momo husk softly by her ear, lips pressing a soft kiss to where her earlobe connects to her head. “How long were we out?”

 

Mina doesn’t know so she doesn’t respond. She feels Momo shift a little behind her, arms propping her up so she can peek over Mina’s body. “Mitang? Are you up?”

 

Mina turns to lay on her back just as Momo props herself up a little to look over at her. A gentle smile blooms on the older girl’s face- she reaches out to brush her fingers lightly on Mina’s neck as Mina feels what remaining air she has leave her body.

 

“What a cutie.” Momo mumbles softly, not particularly for anyone to hear, but Mina hears it anyway. Momo leans down to brush a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Are you still upset?”

 

She’s not really looking for an answer as she is to just coo over Mina. Mina yawns just in time as Momo stretches a muscled arm over Mina’s figure to reach for the phone by her head. The younger is greeted with a face full of Momo’s full chest, the hot air from her exhale penetrating through the cloth.

 

“5:30.” Momo reads as she retracts her body to its original place. “Not bad- only half an hour!”

 

Mina feels every breath in her body as Momo slumps back over, an arm draped across Mina’s torso and the other under her head. “Are you still cold?”

 

Mina blushes. “No. Here’s your sweater back- thanks unnie.” She stiffly and quickly yanks the crewneck away from her body and practically throws it back at Momo. It hits the older girl in the face, but Momo just laughs.

 

“Thanks Mitang.” Momo sings as she sits up to tug the garment back over her head. Mina can’t help but watch the muscles in Momo’s shoulder and back flex with the movement. “Are you hungry?”

 

Mina’s about to say no, but her growling stomach gives her away. Momo laughs at the blush that blooms on her cheeks, and she swings her legs over the side of the bed.

 

“I’ll check to see if anyone ordered anything. If not, we can go and get some of that yukhoe you like, alright?” Momo turns around to cup Mina’s face in her hands and just smile at her. “Can’t let my girl go hungry, hm? I’ll be right back.”

 

Momo winks at her as she leaves. Mina feels her heart clench pleasantly with heat. She catches a brief glimpse of her pink cheeks in the mirror across the room- it’s so strange. She wants to turn around and burrow back into her blankets, but decides it might better to go out and do some damage control. She sighs, forcing herself from the smell of Momo’s skin in her bed and reluctantly changes into a sweater and shorts.

 

“Look who’s up.” Nayeon smirks in her face as she passes the living room. Chaeyoung grins cheekily up at her from Nayeon’s lap. Mina rolls her eyes at them, narrowly avoiding collision with a directionless Tzuyu as she walks briskly to the kitchen.

 

Jihyo’s sitting at the counter with Dahyun, peacefully sipping a mug of tea. “Momo and Sana just left to pick up dinner- are you hungry?”

 

“A little.” Mina admits to her same-age friend, ruefully patting her stomach. Dahyun sticks out a fresh mug of tea, grinning an invitation to Mina who accepts and takes a seat next to her.

 

“Are you alright? You seemed really tired earlier.” Jihyo asks as Mina settles in with them, wrapping her fingers around the colorful mug.

 

Mina just nods. “I took a short nap just now. I’m alright.”

 

Jihyo and Dahyun shrug. “That’s good then. We were worried something was up, or maybe Momo did something weird again.”

 

Mina’s ears heat up but luckily it skips her cheeks this time. “No. We’re good- she- she's fine.”

 

Jihyo nods distantly. “Doesn’t take much to cheer you up, huh?”

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. Did Momo get her sweater back?"

 

It’s more of a statement than a question, but when Mina looks at her (slightly mortified) she doesn’t say a thing.

 

Dahyun pats her hand. “Have some banana slices while you wait.”

 

Mina sighs because it’s evident that Jihyo’s trying to attack her. Honestly, she's glad it's just Jihyo though; Jihyo would take it easy on her.

 

_Jihyo: 1, Mina: 0_


End file.
